RWBY Fate AU The First Night
by Slypsychic
Summary: Heroic Spirits engage in the first battle for the Grail as the first night of summoning has come to an end. Before the teams can settle, it seems two figures were already prepared to eliminate other Heroic Spirits and their Masters. Perhaps even this encounter is decided by the destiny the Grail has selected.


It was just past midnight, the hour for summoning had just ended and the final master of the Grail War had been decided. It had been decided for some time, though this marked the official induction of the man who had a stake for the Holy Grail. Just past the warehouse, a figure clad in a silver tinted armor and white clothing stood on the roof, trained eyes hidden beneath a large cloak, which remained focused on the new master and servant. Yes this was the Archer, one who seemed to be rather weak even though the Archer was one of the strongest of all the classes. Perhaps, yes just maybe, would this be a good time to strike, it would be most opportune considering they would not expect an attack.

A single twitch as Saber reached for the rapier done onto their side, if the Master allowed, perhaps a use of the Servant's Noble Phantasm would easily wipe away the threat which would eventual face the Saber and Master duo. A thoughtful hum, which was soon interrupted by a faint source of nearby Mana, most Servants could easily sense nearby Mana and even fewer could see hidden Servants.

"You know, attacking like this isn't exactly an honorable thing to do. I would expect it from an Assassin or a Caster, but someone as noble as a Saber?" There was a voice, serious and to the point, but there was something playful about it, no it was over confidence. The Saber shifted, no one should have been able to sneak up on them, no not sneak up, move so quickly. Perhaps the Rider, which would explain just how fast they could close the distance. Saber pulled the rapier out quickly, an overly long blade, aiming it in the direction of the voice.

There stood a woman, clad in tight fitting golden armor which covered almost every inch of her form, this was matched with thick bronze armor to protect her. The right forearm and gauntlets, the left shoulder, greaves, it was as if she was daring someone to attack her. Her long red hair was swaying in the breeze as was the long sash done around her waist, the reds easily matched with the gold and bronze of her armor and even further with the Servant's sun-kissed, olive skin. Saber only smiled in the shadow of the cloak, levying the blade in a classic fencing maneuver. "Silent type then?" The woman continued, keeping her pine eyes locked onto the Saber. She stretched out her right arm, it was easy for Saber to discern that would be the arm she used in combat, an instant advantage. Perhaps this would go much better than Saber would have hoped, two servants killed for a single outing.

"I was preparing to engage the Heroic Spirit in their preferred method of combat. From afar and catching an opponent unaware." Saber finally spoke, voice musical even in a more serious tone. The only reason Saber answered the unknown spirit was because there was no harm, even with the speed of the opponent, they would be no match for Saber's training and Noble Phantasm.

"I see, they must be a very cowardly hero then, let me guess Caster, or maybe the Lancer, perhaps Archer?" The woman continued her questioning, she was trying to discern any information she could, and small advantages were perhaps the most important. Every moment was spent drawing out the conversation so that the Heroic Spirit search for openings, weaknesses, something that she could use to give her an advantage.

"Considering, I will tell you, the spirit that was just summoned was the Archer." Saber responded, now shifting into attack position; back to ready the arms, right foot sliding forward on the ground, left foot sliding back before raising the heel to prepare a rush, and a slow exhale. In a burst of speed, Saber launched themselves forward, the blade moving in a quick thrust before moving in a quick whip maneuver circling clockwise for the head.

"Considering what?" The Servant asked, barely able to finish the sentence as bright silver and pale blue streaks followed through the darkness, the light of Saber's eyes and blade reflected in the moonlight. If she had been a moment later and she would have most likely lost her head, but a quick pulse of Mana summoned forth a legionnaire spear with thick tree branches growing from and encircling the weapon. This allowed the servant a few quick motions, as most beings who used a blade were easy to fight against. Twist the spear so the flat of the metal pole intercepted the twisting blade, forward slide, lock the head of the spear between the guard and grip, much easier considering the hand guard of the rapier. Slight footwork, push forward with the right foot and a spin around Saber.

A decapitation and a parry, both of which didn't go as planned. Saber reacted as quickly as the female Servant began to move. Saber released the blade, twisting the side, allowing for the Spearwoman to twist around to emptiness, the blade spinning around the tip of the blade before Saber grabbed onto it quickly slamming it down into the ground. This left to two with no space. The Spearwoman twisted into a near running position to which she could easily slam the spear end into Saber, and Saber nearly kneeled to grab onto the blade.

"You know, I've never met any swordsman I couldn't instantly disarm, let alone one who had the skill to counter me." The Servant said almost happily, her body relaxing from the waist up, even her fingers started to loosen on the weapon, just what could she be planning considering that if Saber wished, one single movement would easily disarm the woman if not kill her.

"Perhaps, this was an error on my part Lancer." Saber spoke with clear certainty about who the Heroic Spirit was.

"If you can tell who I am that easy, maybe I should have held back just a little." Lancer spoke in a soft chuckle at her error. A quick step forward and the wind around her seemed to explode outwards, twisting into a sort of tornado as she shot forward, pinning the tip of the spear into the guard allowing her to balance on it before twisting in the air and sliding down with ease. A simple and unexpected kick sent Saber sprawling forward with Lancer easily twirling back and landing on her feet. Levying the spear in both hands she locked the pole beneath her arm, ready to charge forward.

Normally Saber would have been able to counter the move, but the burst of wind staggered the spirit for a moment proving to be what caused the most damage. The noble spirit was knocked forward, spinning across the thick pavement and inlay stones of the roof, which tore away the cloak. The Saber stood up slowly, identity now revealed. She stood slowly, the silver armor having protected her from the blow, even the thick leather kept her protected, though there were a few thick marks in it. She reached up and brushed away her now long silver ponytail which had matted into a long fur pelt which was done around her body into something of a scarf or perhaps a cape. Her blue eyes were trained, the small slit like pupils contracting, though her left eye would not open as far as the right, a scar evident from forehead to cheek which kept her from opening it completely. Lancer knew those eyes, eyes like those had one appeared in the few select Servants. She had seen them in the eyes of another Heroic Spirit, one who said he had fought as a Lancer in the past.

"Schneewittchen." Lancer spoke, her accent unable to pronounce the German words with ease, but it meant the same, Snow White. Saber scowled at this, she had always hated the nickname she had earned thanks to the fairy tale that she had inspired.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours, have you no honor?" Saber spoke, a bit of venom seeping into her voice, she didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened when someone brought up the 'title'.

"You have a point, my name is Purrhos." Lancer answered, clearly unafraid to reveal her name as most Heroic Spirits would be. There was however an issue, Purrhos, Saber did not know of any Heroic Spirit by that name. Though she knew what the word meant, red, which fit the Lancer, especially with her vibrant red hair.

"Let it be known that I will preserve my honor Saber, unlike you willing to attack an adversary in the unawares." There she was, teasing the Saber, which was a bad idea considering that she had managed to strike a rather sizable nerve by calling the Saber's 'name'.

"Do not take me as an honorless knight, I engage my opponents as they would do battle." Saber called back as she now gripped onto her weapon tightly, whipping it forward as she aimed it in a perfected point, aimed right for the center of the Lancer's chest.

"So wiping away three people without even announcing your intent to battle is honorable, I shall keep that in mind if we manage to cross blades again." Was she planning on running, there were only so many options for escape and Saber could not believe that Lancer would be so cowardly as to quickly abandon an encounter. She should have paid more attention to every word the Lancer had just said as she spun the weapon around her body now grabbing it in her left hand as she reared back. For a moment Saber could see the breeze as the wind was compressed around the weapon, curling into a funnel. There was a single motion and the sound of an eruption, as a shockwave exploded from the spearhead as the branches caused it to spiral through the air.

There was a sonic boom and the weapon shot forward, all Saber could do was whip her blade in a semicircle, she managed to catch a part of the branch and hit the spearhead against her guard, but at the moment of contact there was an explosion of force sending her flying back. From the impact alone she could feel her blade start to shatter and her armor being pulled apart by the force. Being thrown clear from the roof she was sent to the ground below, the spear stopping in midair before whipping back around and shooting across the building like it was clinging to it before whipping at the roof, seemingly returning to the owner.

Saber could easily land on her feet, using her now good arm to brace herself. Looking to her now damaged arm and broken armor, she knew she would need more of her Master's Mana to fix this damage especially with her nearly broken Myrtenaster. Now humming Saber began to disappear into wisps of Mana before returning to her Master, leaving the Lancer to look towards the Archer team.

They had left the warehouse and the Archer was in front. While Lancer could see them, she could not pick up specific or individual details about them she knew that Archer was different. Gifted Archers were given the Thousand League Eyes, an ability which meant she could probably see every detail of Lancer, down to being able to count every single curl in her ponytail.

Lancer now waved, smiling softly as her weapon vanished and she took steps backwards. She had kept her eyes on the three figures, in case Archer had decided to try and shoot her while she was backing away. Luckily, Archer didn't and allowed Lancer to vanish into her own wisps of Mana.

"I'm sorry Master, it seems I failed you during this first crucial battle." Saber spoke as she appeared behind her Master. She had kept her head down, eyes trained to the ground. She had expected to be reprimanded, perhaps even yelled by her Master. She had never taken well to failure, it was how she was raised, so now she was dealing with what could be best described as self-hate. "You don't need to worry about it Saber, you did your best." Saber's master spoke softly, he was trying his best to keep the worry from his tone after seeing Saber hurt from combat. He reached out, touching her injured arm which had stared to bleed.

"Master, you don't need to worry yourself over me."


End file.
